


Resonance

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Sara Lance & Mick Rory Friendship, Time Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: Sara and Mick are surgeons. A patient comes in that jolts memories Sara never knew she had. Once she knows the truth, her life will never be the same.ORSara and Mick are caught in a time drift for eight years. They're both accomplished surgeons at a great hospital and that reality is about to shatter when Nyssa arrives to take her wife home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching too much Grey's Anatomy. This is the fic where Sara and Mick are best friends, Nyssa loves her wife, and Sara is confused.

Shoes thud against the floor as the EMT's and two nurses race the gurney down the hallway. As soon as Sara sees the woman on the gurney, the world around her stutters like a DVD skipping over a scratch in the disc. _Cold, fear, a kiss, love, pain, death—_ memories she's never recalled play before her. She's motionless for just a few seconds too long, falling back on training at the urgent call of her name. Sara falls into step next to the head nurse, calling for vitals. Breathing is shallow and blood pressure is quickly falling. She can't pinpoint any injuries through the dark haired woman's dark red leather.

“Get these clothes off!” she calls and a nurse is there with scissors in seconds, cutting right down the center of the jacket. The clothing falls out of the way until the entirety of her body was exposed. The number of scars and wounds on the woman's body makes many around Sara gasp. The blonde looks past the old wounds to focus on the bleeding ones.

Several gashes litter the patient's abdomen, it looks like she has several broken ribs, a compound fracture of the tibia, a femoral bleed in her left thigh, and her right ankle is crushed. She acts quickly and presses a gloved finger right into the wound in the woman's thigh and presses her finger against the hemorrhaging artery. She holds steady as she climbs onto the gurney and the team starts racing up to the OR. As soon as she passes her patient off to the attending surgeon, she hurries back to the ER and begins another round.

–

The overused bunk beds creak in protest as Sara throws herself down on the bottom bunk, wiggling around to find a tolerable spot to lay on the thin mattress. Eventually, the rocking of the beds as she twists around and around elicits a grunt of protest from the bunk above her.

“Is that you, Mick?” she asks as she kicks the bottom of the mattress above her.

Another grunt answers her and she continues, “Do you ever feel like we were meant for something more?”

“You're a doctor, an unflinching, slightly insane trauma surgeon. There isn't much more ladder to climb, Blondie.”

Sara sits up on her elbows and leans her head back, looking straight up at the bottom of the mattress above her. “I know, but, like, I feel like I'm missing out on something greater—something that I can't even remember.”

Nothing but silence follows, so Sara kicks the mattress a little harder and shouts, “Hey!”

She hears movement above her before shoes thud to the floor and the large man pushes her legs to the side and sits opposite of her on the lower bunk. Mick's looking at her, face set in irritation, and says, “Look, Lance. All I know is you're one hell of a trauma surgeon and that talent would probably be wasted anywhere else.”

They maintain eye contact for a moment, Sara searching and Mick silently pleading with her to be satisfied with that. Sara decides she can't be and continues, “A woman came in today in this red leather outfit—“

“Dominatrix?” Mick leers.

“—and scars all over her body. Broken ribs, lacerations to the abdomen, a dozen other injuries—“

“Ninja? I love ninjas.” Hope filters into Mick's question. Sara glares.

“—and as soon as I saw her, I had these memories, things I've never remembered before. I was dying, laid out on a broken piece of a ship. Then her and we, well, it felt like love, and then I died. Actually died. I remember dying. And what is that? How do you remember something that never happened?”

Mick raises an eyebrow and drawls, “Are you sure you aren't confusing a fantasy for a memory? You probably just need to get laid.”

“I slept with that intern... What was her name?” Sara slaps Mick's shin.

“Jessica.”

“Yeah, brunette, _long_ legs.” Remembered lust darkens Sara's eyes to a deep blue gray, like a storm on the horizon.

“She transferred out two months ago,” he states, flicking her ankle.

It's then that Sara's pager goes off and she's quick to climb over Mick, slapping his shoulder as she leaves, “You're probably right.”

–

The papers rustle as she straightens them on the clipboard before turning it in at the nurse's station. She grabs the next clipboard and begins flipping through his chart. She's distracted but still navigating her way down the familiar hallways without too much resistance. She's just rounding the corner when she's barreled over by a large man careening down the hallway.

He starts scrabbling for purchase on her throat when there's a dull thud and the man rolls off of her. Sara looks up and Nyssa is standing above her, IV pole held aloft. As she finishes through the swing, her weight comes to rest on her injured ankle and Sara's former patient suddenly collapses. The blonde is by Nyssa's side in seconds, assessing her for further injuries. She's so focused that the man takes another running tackle at her, the momentum carrying her across the hallway.

The man slams her up against the wall, both of them grunting. His arm is across her throat while his other arm cocks back to take a swing at her. Before Sara realizes what's happening, her own body is responding. She grabs his incoming fist and twists at the same time as she slams her other arm into her elbow, getting enough leverage to twist sideways and flip him over her shoulder onto the floor.

Sara takes a moment to catch her breath as her chest heaves. By now, a crowd has gathered around her and she can see Dr. Rory emerging at the forefront. His eyes are bright with excitement. “I told you she was a ninja!”

–

Mick's stitching a cut on the back of Sara's upper arm. Both patients have been directed to the proper place and the resulting mess cleaned up. The bear of a man was a war veteran having an Alzheimer's episode and was returned to his room. Nyssa had redamaged her ankle after it had been painstakingly put back together Insisting she is fine, Mick won't let Sara go anywhere until he stitches and bandages her bleeding arm.

“Those were some pretty slick moves back there. I didn't know you took classes.”

Sara looks at Mick with a seriousness she doesn't wear very often. “I've never taken any sort of classes like that. I don't know how I was able to do that.

“Go talk to Ms. Red Leather. She has to know something,” Mick's looking at her with something bordering pity and before it gets any worse, she leaves.

–

Sara knocks lightly before entering the dark-haired woman's room. There's no name on her chart and it looks like they've put a cast on her ankle and foot. She's mostly swathed in bandages, broken and bleeding, and trying to sit primly in the hospital bed like she is none of those things. She looks up from staring at a fixed point on the wall to meet Sara's eyes as she enters.

“How are you feeling?” Sara asks, wearing her medical training like a shield.

“I am fine. I have been through far worse, Sara.”

“It seems you know my name, but I don't know yours. Do you know your name?”

Their eyes are locked and the woman's dark eyes are so intense, Sara's knees are just barely trembling. “I am Nyssa Raatko, Head of the Demon, leader of the League of Assassins.”

As soon as Nyssa is done speaking, Sara's vision stutters and a scene is playing before her like a movie. _The woman, Nyssa falls from aerial silks, intent on killing her. She's charging forward and Sara is caught in indecision. Somehow, she truly believes this woman won't kill her. She's rewarded and shocked when they meet in a kiss, instead._

When Sara comes back to herself, she's sprawled across the floor, and her head is in Nyssa's lap. She bolts upright and turns to stare at Nyssa. “Who are you? What is happening to me?”

“I am your wife,” Nyssa says and with such surety. “You and Mr. Rory are caught in what you and yours call a time drift. You are a time traveler and you have become stuck in this time. The rest of your team came to me to bring you home.”

“Why didn't this team—“ _Kendra, Jackson, Snart, Rory, Rip, Stein_. Faces flash behind her eyelids as she says the word. “Why didn't this team come to save me?”

“You and I have a long history, Sara Lance. We all supposed you had a greater chance remembering me than them.”

“And—we're married?” _Nyssa is dressed in beautiful, adorned battle armor. Intricate patterns swirl along the pauldron's metal surface until it disappears under the swathe of crimson fabric draped over her shoulders. Sara is dressed in a white wedding gown, hair twisted into a complex braid. Friends and family are gathered around them and Sara remembers everyone. Laurel, Oliver, her father, Felicity, and the Legends, all surround them. They look like they're in Nanda Parbat. A beat tapped out on low hand drums, thrums through Sara's body and suddenly Laurel is right next to her, hand in hers. She says, “It's time.”_

“We married in my year 2019. In that three years, you had lived decades, settled, as much as you _can_ settle down,” Nyssa said.

A blush rises to Sara's cheeks and she lifts her chin in response. To distract her from the uncharacteristic heat, she asks, “And what's the plan? Steal me away to some spaceship?”

Nyssa's brow pinches and the corners of her mouth tilt downward. “More or less. The ship is close. We'd just have to get there. There's a healer of sorts, on the ship, that could fix these injuries.”

Sara blinks.

_She is underwater, but on fire. She is death and she is more. She is feral. She bursts from the Lazarus Pit, snarling and violent._

“Do you mean a Lazarus Pit?” the doctor blurts.

Nyssa's eyes widen in surprise and some other emotion swirling in their dark depths. “No, not a Lazarus Pit. A computer.”

A snort escapes before Sara can stop herself. “A computer?”

Nyssa shrugs one shoulder and bites a lip in indecision. “I don't claim to understand any of this myself. I just know that they told me I had the best chance of saving my wife and her teammate. So will you come with me?”

Sara blinks and groans and climbs to her feet. She looks down at Nyssa and winces when she realizes the pain the woman endured just to get down to the floor and cradle her head when she fainted. She bends down and gets one of Nyssa's arms over her shoulder, the length of their sides pressed together and it is not unfamiliar to Sara.

“This is going to hurt,” Sara warns before she pulls Nyssa up as gently as she can, half-carrying, half-dragging her into the hospital bed.

Sara tucks a blanket around Nyssa's legs and turns away from her for a moment and taking a deep breath. She turns back to Nyssa with a pleading look. “Too many weird things are happening to me for me to not believe, but I can't say that I do believe you, either. I need to go, for right now. I'll be back.

–

Sara searches the halls of the hospital, looking for Rory. As soon as she finds him, she drags him into the nearest on-call room and throws him down into a chair. She starts pacing back and forth as she tells the story of what just happened.

Mick stares at her like she's grown a second head. “Did you hit your head, Blondie?”

“Tell me; what do you remember before starting med school? I don't remember my parents, my childhood. I have no memories from before med school. I've been having these flashes of memories, things I didn't remember before now and I—I believe her.”

“So what? We follow the crazy, hot chick to some spaceship?”

“Yeah, it sounds like. I'm gonna do it and I would really love to have my best friend there.” Sara's eyes are pleading as she looks at the man who had been by her side for the past eight years. Through medical school, through heart breaks, through loss, pain, and suffering, but also through joy and laughter. There's no one else she'd rather do this with. “You up for one last adventure, buddy?”

Mick grunted. “Alright, Blonde, but just to make sure your assassin Queen doesn't sell you on the black market.”

–

Air brackets them as they climb the ramp into the spaceship. Sara is astounded. Mick is grinning. The team awaits them, greeting them like long-lost friends, which Sara supposes they are. Sara still hasn't recovered all of her memories and the sincere warmth quickly becomes suffocating, She catches Nyssa's pained eyes.

“Why don't we get Nyssa to this magical computer that will fix her?” asks Sara, getting a good grip on the woman in anticipation of walking.

Ray Palmer, he said his name was, leads them down to the Medical Bay, instructing Gideon to help Nyssa as Sara sets her in one of the chairs at the head of the room. Gideon anesthetizes Nyssa and begins her work, saying, “You should get in one of the chairs as well, Captain Lance.”

Sara's mind swirls.

_Gideon's voice. “What should I do, Captain Lance?”_

_Determination and anger ripple through Sara._

“Why?”

“I can reverse your time drift. I can give you your memories back.”

Sara hesitates for only a moment, looking at Nyssa's smooth face. The blonde's mouth sets in determination and she slides into the chair next to Nyssa.

–

Sara blinks her way into consciousness, vision blurry. A form finally coalesces before her. Dark hair cascading over strong shoulders. She croaks, “ _Habibti_?”

A choking sob escapes Nyssa and she pitches herself forward, arms wrapping around Sara. “I'm so glad you're _you_.”

Sara grips her tight and sees the team gathered just outside the door. A small shiver wracks through her body and she pulls back and kisses Nyssa hard. She whispers, “Thank you, Nyssa. I love you.”

She looks back at the hovering group, her family. “Thank you for sending in the cavalry, guys. It's great to be back.”

Surrounded by her family, wrapped around her wife, sitting in the Medical Bay of her time ship, Captain Lance stands up and grins a cheeky grin, “Gideon, set coordinates for the next time anomaly. This family's got a job to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://aerisahale.tumblr.com)


End file.
